1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in providing frequency correction of a timing signal that may be utilized by one or more system interfaces within an electronic device.
2. Information
Wireless communication systems and devices are fast becoming one of the most prevalent technologies in the digital information arena. Satellite and cellular telephone services and other like wireless communication networks may already span the entire globe. Additionally, new wireless systems (e.g., networks) of various types and sizes are added each day to provide connectivity between a plethora of devices, both fixed and portable. Many of these wireless systems are coupled together through other communication systems and resources to promote even more communication and sharing of information. Indeed, it is not uncommon for some devices to be operatively enabled to communicate with more than one wireless communication system and this trend appears to be growing.
Another popular and increasingly important wireless technology includes navigation systems and devices and in particular satellite positioning systems (SPS) such as, for example, the global positioning system (GPS) and other like Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS). An SPS receiver may, for example, receive wireless SPS signals that are transmitted by a plurality of orbiting satellites of a GNSS. The SPS signals once received may be processed, for example, to determine a global time, an approximate geographical location, altitude, and/or speed associated with a device having the SPS receiver path.
These exemplary wireless devices and/or other similar electronic devices may be enabled to operate, at least in part, based on a local timing signal. However, in many devices the frequency of such a timing signal may drift and/or otherwise experience errors. For example, a timing signal generated by certain oscillator circuits may be affected by changes in temperature. As such, some timing circuits employ temperature compensation circuitry (e.g., voltage controlled) to mitigate or otherwise reduce errors, such as, e.g., frequency errors in the timing signal. It is also known to make further adjustments to a timing signal in an attempt to synchronize the local timing signal with a received signal. For example, an error or difference, e.g., frequency offset information, may be determined by comparing a received signal and/or signal information derived from such a received signal to a local timing signal and/or signal information associated with such local timing signal. This offset information may be used to correct or otherwise adjust the local timing signal, for example.